Transformers: The Lost Prime
by Optima Prime
Summary: An 18 year old girl by the name of Optima Aan Floris is the oddball out, but she usually defends other people if they are bullied at Tranquility High school. When she spots Sam being bullied and she defends him, she didn't know she would end up finding out her past and who she truly is. Most of all she didn't know she was Cybertronian at all...
1. Chapter 1 Prolauge

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction ever! PLEASE, don't hate! Anyways, I do not own Transformers! Hasbro Does!**

_Some say that nothing is impossible... others say things have to be scientificly possible... Me? I say you can't not believe in something just because you have never seen proof of it. Maybe destiny and fate try to protect it from being seen. If you want to know my name, my name is Optima Aan Floris. Strang name huh? That's because I had to name myself due to having no memoy from my past. I was told that I fell from the sky. I just whent along with it. If you want to know what I look like, ill explain now. I have natral dark blue hair with flame-like tips flowing up it along with some silver streaks and it goes down to my mid-thigh. I'm about 6feet 3in and my eyes are an unearthly glowing electric blue. My usual attire is red knee high boots with blue flames flowing up them. I wear blue red flamed shorts that go __to my lower thighs and a red tank top with blue flames.I wear a leather jacket that has the sleves red with blue flames and the chest and back area have red with blue flames. People say I mostly keep my feelings to myself and am shy, only talking when I need to. I am sometimes told I am wise and give the best advice from love; to bullying. Now that you know about me, It's time to start the story!_

My Red, blue, and silver hair swayed behind me in two giant pig tails as I strode to the exit of Tranquility high. My glowing electric blue eyes roamed the large crowds of teenagers rushing out of the high school they call 'Prison'. My eyes took notice of Trent Demarco, the school jock, pushing another student. He was tan and a bit scrawny with brown eyes and hair, wearing a brown zip-up jacket with a sowed on 'A' and blue jeans. I growled and pushed my 6ft 3in buff frame through the crowds of students. "So, Sam, you gonna give me the lunch money?" Trent asked shoving the other student named 'Sam'. I pushed Trent a foot away after he said that. " He isn't giving you shit Trent, so back the fuck off." I growled getting into a defense position. "Awww! The pretty little princess is trying to be a hero! Why don't you go stand over there and look pretty huh?" Trent said, rolling his eyes and smirking. 'Do not let the taunting get to you. He is only trying to start a fight' I thought to myself. " No. I am not going anywhere if you don't leave him alone!" I said in a that's-final tone. Trent growled, swinging his fist at me. I caught his fist beofre it hit my face. "Lesson number one in battling: Don't make the first move." I growled, flipping him over and pinning him down in a flash. I took off my shades and stared Trent down with my glowing eyes. He shivered in fear. "Leave him alone or this will happen again." I threatened him. He just nodded fearfully as I got up and ran away with his goons. I looked to Sam. "They won't bother you anymore. My name is Optima Aan Floris. It is a pleasure to meet you. what is your name?" I ask, holding my right hand out for him to shake. He took it smiling. "My name is Sam Witwicky. It is nice to meet you Optima. Thank you, by the way." He said cheerfully. "You're welcome Sam. If you have any trouble with them again tell me okay?" I ask. He nods, but a beep from my phone signaled I needed to go home. "I must go Sam. I am sure we will meet again soon!" I say waving goodbye. I walk to my black Ford Raptor and open the door, sitting in the driver's seat. I pull my truck out and drive home quickly. I soon arrived at my small cottage in a forest and open the truck's door, slamming it shut after I get out. I unlocked my house's door and walk in, doing my homework and cleaning. At about 10:00pm I plop on my large bed, falling into a dream filled sleep.

**Hope you liked my first chapter! Review and favorite this please! I'm going to work on the second chappy tomorrow, but first. I need a vote on who Optima will fall in love with! Here are the choices**

**Optimus**

**Ironhide**

**Sideswipe/Sunstreaker(Can't leave out the twin!)**

**Ratchet**

**Jazz**

**Bumblebee**

**Megatron**

**Starscream**

**Soundwave**

**Barricade**

**Knockout**

**Shockwave**

**Hope you give me the votes by the end of the month! BYE MAH PEOPLEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nighmares

**Hey Guys! I would like to thank Prowlhawthorne, LunaPrimeStar, Hazleyanna, and roserain1998 for the reviews and tips!**  
**PLEASE, don't hate! Here is the poll so far:**

**Optimus: 2**

**Ironhide: 0**

**Sideswipe/Sunstreaker: 0**

**Ratchet: 1**

**Jazz: 0**

**Bumblebee: 0**

**Megatron: 0**

**Starscream: 0**

**Soundwave: 0**

**Barricade: 0**

**Knockout: 0**

**Shockwave: 0**

**Anyways, I do not own Transformers! Hasbro does!**

* * *

_It is pitch black all around and I feel like I am floating. My eyes looked around to catch sight of two glowing blood red eyes. Those eyes belonged to a large silver robot __who's looks screamed danger. " I'm coming for you... Prime... I'm coming for you..." It's gruff voice was menacing and made me flinch. "I know you're scared... I can smell your fear!" It growled. My eyes glowed brighter in fright, and I tried to take a few steps back. But I couldn't. I was frozen in fear and was staring at the large robot. It's large claw swiped at me and I closed my eyes. I soon knew no more._

* * *

My eyes flew open and I gasped, falling off of my large bed along with my ,lavender smelling, blue blanket. I landed with a large **_'thud!' _**onto my beautiful cherry wood floor. 'W-what...? What was that?' I thought to myself. I knew I should take tab of my nightmare before I lose memory of it, so I walked to my dresser and pulled out one of my drawers that held my sketch pad. I picked it up gently and sighed, grabbing a sketch pencil and color pencils. I walked into the large living room, my bare feet feeling the warmth of my blood red carpet. I started towards my deep blue couch and set my supplies on my silver glass coffee table. I plopped down on my arm chair and sighed, picking my sketch book back up. I took a deep breath and picked up the pencil, starting out on the head of the robot. I sketched it out perfectly, drawing his mouth into a large roar. I then started on the body, drawing every nook and cranny of it. After I was done I sighed, putting down the pencil and picking up the grey color pencil and coloring the robot in. I finished the robot and grabbed the red, coloring the blood red optics in. I shivered at the sight of the robot after I was done. I was done. And It looked exactly like it. I looked to the clock to see it is 7:30 AM. I jumped up, putting my stuff down onto my coffee table and scrambled into my room, opening my door to my walk in closet. I grabbed my shirt, shorts, leather jacket, and put them on. I put on my knee high boots and walked to my other vehicle, which is a blue Kowalski Ninja 300 with glowing red flame highlights on the rims. I got on, putting on my red with blue flamed helmet. I started the engine and drove off to school. I screeched to a stop in a school parking spot next to a Yellow 2010 Camaro and turned off the engine. I took off my helmet and put it in my second bag. I got off, walking to the large entrance of the school. "Optima!" I heard Sam's voice call. I snapped my head over to him. "Hello, Sam." I acknowledged him. The loud bell rand and I smiled to him. "I must go Sam, or I will be late." I said, jogging into the school.

* * *

The last bell rang and I got up, walking out of the classroom. I opened the French doors that lead outside and looked around. My eyes caught sight of Sam and I started towards him, but stopped when I saw another student with him. He wore black jeans, a yellow tank top with a black stripe running down the side, a black leather jacket with two yellow stripes running down the sleeves, and yellow and black converses. His hair is golden blonde with two dyed black stripes. running down the middle of it. I tilted my head, my large pig tails flopping around a bit. Sam looked away from the other student and he caught sight of me. "Optima!" He called, smiling. I walked over, my glowing blue eyes twinkling. "Hello Sam, who is this?" I asked politely. "My name is Ben, but you can call me Bee. It is nice to meet you... Optima right?" 'Bee' asked. "Likewise, and yes you are correct my name is Optima." I confirmed. Sam coughed to get our attention. "Yes, Sam?" I asked. "I was wondering if you wanted us to follow you to your house so we can meet your parents." He suggested. "Erm... yes you may follow me, but know this. I live alone because I have no parents." I replied. He nodded, seemingly a bit shocked. "Let us leave now." I said, walking to my motorcycle. They nodded, starting towards the Camaro next to me. 'Let's just hope they do not find my sketch pad.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chappy!**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**Hope you like the chappy! I personally thank all of the people who entered into the poll!**

**Optimus: 3**

**Ironhide: 1**

**Sideswipe/Sunstreaker: 0**

**Ratchet: 1**

**Jazz: 0**

**Bumblebee: 2**

**Megatron: 0**

**Starscream: 1**

**Soundwave: 0**

**Barricade: 0**

**Knockout: 1**

**Shockwave: 0**

* * *

**(No-one's P.O.V)**

As Optima sped off 'Ben' called his leader Optimus Prime.

**_::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime. Sam and I are going to a girl named Optima Aan Floris' house, do you mind if you join us? You can follow us.::_**

He asked through the comm. link. There was silence until the said 'bot replied.

**_::Optimus Prime to Bumblebee. Of coarse, I will gather the others and set off.::_** His leader replied. Bumblebee turned off his comm. link and turned to Sam.

"Optimus and the others are going to follow us to meet Optima" He informed Sam, who nodded in response.

* * *

**(Optima's P.O.V)**

I sped on my motorcycle as the wind whistled in my ears and through my silver, cobolt blue, and red hair because some of it was loose out of my blue helmet which crafted with red and silver flames. I looked into my rear view mirrors and my eyes widen, seeing a line of extremely expensive vehicles turn onto the highway. I shall list the line of vehicles now. A blue and red flamed Peterbolt Semi, a silver Ponitac Solstice, a neon yellowish H2 Ambulance Hummer, a black GMC Topkick, a silver Corvette Stingray, a gold Corvette Stingray, a pink Ducati 848, a blue Suzuki B-King, and a purple MV Agusta F4. The vehicles started towards us and I looked ahead of myself. I turned on the microphone in my helmet and requested a phone talk with Sam. **"Hello? This is Sam!" **I heard his voice speak trough the earpiece. **"This is Optima. You two better have nice shocks, because the road home is a rocky road filled with sticks and gravel."** I warned him. **"Okay, I'll tell** **Bee**.**" **replied Sam.

I sped off an exit way, and onto a strand road leading off to that looked like the middle of nowhere with a small house every three miles or so. I turned onto my bumpy gravel road, bouncing and bumping around. I came to a slow stop in front of pack showed through his lightly lose red tank top. "Nor do I you. My name is Orion Peirce. This is Rian Rennard, Ian Hyde, Sid Swipe, Sean Swipe, Ciarra Arse, Anna Arse, and Elita Arse." He said, pointing to each of the men and women he introduces. Ian looked like he was a body bilder, buff arms and toned body. He was about 3 inches shorter than Orion. Rian was a bit less toned, his pure white lab coat and neon yellow shirt barley showing his abs. He looked like a doctor. Sid and Sean looked exactly like each other, but Sid had silver tipped hair and Sean was a golden blonde. They both had their own outfits that look like they dress up like their cars. Ciarra, Anna, and Elita looked like each other also, but each had a streak in their hair along with their biker outfits fitted to their car.

'Strange...' I thought, but froze when my eyes landed on Sid's uncovered right shoulder. "I do not believe you have stated your name" Orion stated, making me nod and look to him. "My name is Optima Floris." I paused." Where did you get that?" I asked my eyes glowing a bit more under my green contacts. I was sure they caught sight of it for a moment. "A friend... Why?!" Questioned Sid, who had his eyes narrowed. I looked to him. "This, I believe, is why" I replied, taking off my jacket and revealing the mark that looked exactly like theirs. Orion's eyes widen. "How did you get that, Optima?" Sam suddenly spoke up. I looked to him. "It's a birthmark." I said plainly. I looked to Orion again. If you wish to know more, follow me." I stated walking to my cottage door and opening it. 'This will be a long night' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hello my peoplz! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews and tips! *Glances to Megatron, who looks angry* Dunno what got him mad! But bye my Transfans and Femmebots!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

I** hope you like the chappy! Sorry for not updating in a long time my friends! I'm running out of Plot bunnies! NOOOO! Any ideas of plot bunnies for this? PM ME!:**

**Optimus: 8**

**Ironhide: 1**

**Sideswipe/Sunstreaker: 3**

**Ratchet: 1**

**Jazz: 0**

**Bumblebee: 5**

**Megatron: 0**

**Starscream: 1**

**Soundwave: 0**

**Barricade: 0**

**Knockout: 2**

**Shockwave: 0**

**_WARNING!_ The poll is going to end soon!**

* * *

**(Optima's P.O.V)**

I walked into my small house and walked to the coffee table. I picked up her sketch pad and walked to the group standing in the doorway. "I have been having many nightmares, but they are seemingly like memories." I said, frowning and showing them my detailed sketch of Megatron.

The group stood there, frozen in shock and staring at my drawing.

"Megatron..." Whispered Orion, his eyes slightly wide even though I could tell he is trying to hide it. I raised my red eyebrow in question. " Who is this 'Megatron' you speak of?" I ask, putting down the drawing and crossing my hands. Orion looked hesitant. "I will explain to you once I explain myself and the others who have just arrived." He responded in his deep baritone voice. Ian looked uneasy. "B-But Opt- Orion! How do you know that she isn't a 'Con spy?!" He asked, slipping up at what he called Orion.

I just shrugged it off as a nickname. "If I have no idea of what a 'Con' is, then I am no spy of them." I said plainly to Ian. He just glared at me. "I apologize if I have done something wrong to you." I said, looking blankly at Ian. He looked away. "I am allowing you to come with us to our base to explain, who do you wish to ride with?" He asks. I shake my head. "I want to ride in my blue and red flamed Peter-Bolt Semi 379 Please." I replied, pointing to the said 18 wheeler outside and parked next to his Vehicle.

His looked exactly like mine, including the strange robotic face logo on the grill.

Orion and the others looked to it and they blink, looking confused. "Wait... whose vehicle is who's?" Asked Sky. I looked to him. "The one on the left is mine and the one on the right is his." I responded. He blinked. "Oh..." He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. I rolled my glowing electric blue eyes and looked to Orion, taking off my blue sunglasses. He looked to me in shock. "How-" He was cut off by me. "I was born with my glowing eyes." I said politely. He nodded slowly. "Let us leave now." I suggested. "Yes." That was all Orion said.

I started to my Peter-bolt and opened the door, sitting down on the leather seats and closing it. I stroked the wheel and jumped in shock, feeling the stroke on my chest. "Weird..." I trailed of. I took out my keys from my satchel and turned on the engine. I hear the engine purr as I pulled out of in front of my cottage, careful not to hit a tree. I felt like I was walking... I don't know why. I drove on the bumpy road and followed the identical Peter-Bolt onto the highway. _"This is going to be interesting." _I thought to myself.

* * *

**(3 Hours later.)**

I pulled to a stop in the large hanger and opened my door to see two of my friends I met at a small mechanics shop I once worked at. "Will?! Epps?!" I exclaim in shock and happiness. "Opty?!" They both exclaim in shock, tackling me into a hug. "What are you doing here?" Asks Will. "It seems I have met your... interesting friends." I respond. They shake their head. "Okay then... I hope Galloway doesn't find out. He is an Ass! Hole!" I chuckled. "I am sure he has his own unique ways of expressing worry. So do not judge." I responded. They looked at me shocked. "That's exactly what erm... Orion said!" Responded Epps. I hummed but jumped, feeling something touch me.

I looked to see my Peter-bolt being examined by a random soldier. "E-Excuse me... please do not mess with my Peter-Bolt." I said uneasily. "Sorry ma'am. I was just looking at it." He said, nodding his head in respect of my request. "It is fine. I am just... protective of my Peter-Bolt" I responded, but paused glancing around to see Orion and his group's vehicles parked in a circle around us. I raised my brow in question. As I glanced around, large metallic clanks and whirs sounded. I snapped my head to the source of the sound.

There stood a large 28ft tall, red and blue flamed robot. What. The. Frag. I stood there blinking, trying to see if this moment is real. _"H-He... He is from my dreams! The red and blue robot that 'Megatron' was yelling 'Optimus Prime!' to..." _I thought in shock. "I- I think I know your name... Optimus Prime, formerly Orion Pax... Leader of the 'Autobots'... Correct?" I asked, eyes slightly wide. He looked at me eyes_-optics_ wide.

"You are correct Optima. You have already met Jazz my second in command, Ironhide my weapons specialist, Ratchet my CMO, Bumblebee my scout, Older twins and front liners Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Arcee triplets Chromia, Elita-One, Arcee, and I, as you said, the leader." He confirmed, looking to each 'bot as he said their name. Each of their armor had the color of their vehicle form. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Optimus Prime." I said, bowing my head in respect. "Likewise." He responded, bowing his head also. "Why do you look so much like your vehicle form?" Asked Ratchet, who looked at my peter-bolt and I skeptically. "I-I was born looking like this. My hair and streaks are natural along with the tips." I explained, pointing to my lone anime-girl-like hair which was still in large pig-tails. "Interesting... Do you mind if I take a scan of you and your Peter-Bolt?" He asked. "Not at all Ratchet." I respond. He took a scan and his optics widen. "She doesn't show any pulse... but her vehicle does!" He gasped.

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum! Cliffhanger! Keep up with the pole! So far Optimus is winning. And what's this?! Optima has no pulse?! O.M.P! Find out what happens next! Sadly my parents are limiting time on my laptop so I'm going to update every Saturday at any time! BYE MY PEEPS! **


	5. Chapter 5 Transformations & Revilations

**Hey guys! I want to thank Transformersgirl4538 for giving this pot bunny idea to me! Anyways, here is the pole so far!**

**Optimus: 9**

**Ironhide: 1**

**Sideswipe/Sunstreaker: 3**

**Jazz: 0**

**Bumblebee: 5**

**Megatron: 0**

**Starscream: 1**

**Soundwave: 0**

**Barricade: 0**

**Knockout: 2**

**Shockwave: 0**

**_WARNING!_ The poll is going to end in five days! Because I am only going to post on Saturdays and Sundays, I'm posting Two times on the weekend. Anyways, as you can see Ratchet is off the pole because I decided to make Ratchet her Creator! Hope you aren't disappointed my peeps!**

**(Optima's P.O.V)**

I have to admit, this is the shocker of my life. My eyes widen when Ironhide pointed his whirring cannons at me. "I told you she was a 'Con spy!" It said. I gasped scared for my life and to my shocker... I disappeared. I was now, I think, my Peter-Bolt. I heard gasps from Will and Epps. "Opty?! Where did you go?!" Asked Will, who was looking around the room to find me.

I gasped when I saw that I was looking from a 360 degree angle. All of the robot's heads snapped to me. I felt like I was in a comfortable ball. I thought of uncurling myself, and then clanks an whistles sounded. It felt like I was changing. I looked down to see that I had large servos similar to Optimus' and... I looked like his twin... I stood frozen in shock when Optimus spoke. "It seems we have an... Interesting event that has happened. Ratchet, scan Optima to see if she is healthy." He commanded his neon yellow CMO.

Ratchet nodded his helm and scanned my 29ft tall frame, which towered over his. "Other than a few minor dents on her chassis, she is well Right now she is in shock though." He informed. And indeed I was. After he said that my optic twitched and I fell over to a section that was void of humans, thank Primus. After that, everything went black.

* * *

**Dream State**

_I look around to see I'm in a desert in my robot form. "We have been watching over you, Optima Prime." I snapped my head-**helm** to see 13 large Cybertronians towering over my 29ft tall form. "I do not wish to be rude, but, Who are you? And why did you call me 'Prime'? "I asked polite to them. "We are the 13 original Primes. And I have called you a Prime because you are originally a Cybertronian, and a Prime." Explained the only femme Prime there. I gasped. "That's why they said I fell from the sky.." I whispered._

_"You are correct. You were in a pod when you left Cybertron. You had immediately found the same Peter-Bolt Optimus did when you chose the form to disguise as. But you were on earth about Eight earth years before the Autobots. You were and are a Prime, also." She explained. I nodded. "Now, you must go. You are waking up." The Prime beside her said gently. I nodded again and felt myself be dropped into a black void._

* * *

My optics opened to see Ratchet towering over me with a raised Optic-brow. "I hope you aren't going to glitch again." He said, pulling me up. "I... I now know who I am." I told him, looking down at him. "Please explain." He commanded stiffly. "My name is Optima Prime." I informed, making him gasp. "W-what..? Optima is the name of my long lost femme sparkling. She became a prime in her Young adult stage." He said, shocked. That seemed to ring a bell. It brought back my memories and I yelped at the sudden rush of Information. My optics widen. "Creator...?" I asked him.

* * *

**ANNND... Done! Hope you like the new chapter! BYE MAH TRANSFORMER LOVIN' FEMMEBOTS AND TRANSFANS!**


	6. Chapter 6 Memories: Part 1

I** am soooooooo sorry for not updating! Please don't be fragged off!**

**Optimus: 9**

**Megatron: 0**

**THIS POLL HAS BEEN NARROWED DOWN! :)...So as you want, I'm going to start Optima and Optimus' relationship... some... but there is a twist, because not only Optimus, but MEGATRON has his optics on Optima... who do you think will win her spark? Read and review!**

* * *

**Previously on Transformers: The Lost Prime  
**_**(Optima's**** P.O.V)**_

_ "I told you she was a 'Con spy!" It said. I gasped scared for my life and to my shocker... I disappeared. I was now, I think, my Peter-Bolt. I heard gasps from Will and Epps. "Opty?! Where did you go?!" Asked Will, who was looking around the room to find me._

_I gasped when I saw that I was looking from a 360 degree angle. All of the robot's heads snapped to me. I felt like I was in a comfortable ball. I thought of uncurling myself, and then clanks an whistles sounded. It felt like I was changing. I looked down to see that I had large servos similar to Optimus' and... I looked like his twin... I stood frozen in shock when Optimus spoke. "It seems we have an... Interesting event that has happened. Ratchet, scan Optima to see if she is healthy." He commanded his neon yellow CMO._

* * *

_**Dream State**_

_I look around to see I'm in a desert in my robot form. "We have been watching over you, Optima Prime." I snapped my head-**helm** to see 13 large Cybertronians towering over my 29ft tall form. "I do not wish to be rude, but, Who are you? And why did you call me 'Prime'? "I asked polite to them. "We are the 13 original Primes. And I have called you a Prime because you are originally a Cybertronian, and a Prime." Explained the only femme Prime there. I gasped. "That's why they said I fell from the sky.." I whispered._

_"You are correct. You were in a pod when you left Cybertron. You had immediately found the same Peter-Bolt Optimus did when you chose the form to disguise as. But you were on earth about Eight earth years before the Autobots. You were and are a Prime, also." _

* * *

_"My name is Optima Prime." I informed, making him gasp. "W-what..? Optima is the name of my long lost femme sparkling. She became a prime in her Young adult stage." He said, shocked. That seemed to ring a bell. It brought back my memories and I yelped at the sudden rush of Information. My optics widen. "Creator...?"  
_

* * *

**Present time:**

I remember... "My sparkling... I have not seen you since you remained neutral along with the others..." He whispered. I froze, getting another memory rush.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I had never felt love... not even having compassionate emotions in itself until I met Ratchet. My was is full of pain and sorrows.. having lost my carrier, or mother, and dealing with the constant abuse and slavery of my old Sire, or father._

_He had always said I was a waste of a creation, and that a sparkling like me should have never been created at all!_

Yet,_ I still had tread on, my pedes sore from walking and my deep purple optics dim in tiredness of the abuse and pain, wanting to give up on myself and finally collapse into myself. But Primus knows how much it takes for that... it could take vorns... the thought of offlining myself makes me want to purge my tanks, yet it is somehow a doorway to freedom of my spirit and soul._

_Later on in my life, I met nine other brave femmes as I had strode in the Capital to see Megatronus' speeches against the caste systems._

_Later on I learned that the silver and black for femme was Beatdrop and her white, black, and teal friend is Treblecleff. The two silent twin femmes next to them were Flashwave and Starwave. Flashwave was purple, blue, and black but Starwave was purple, red, and black. The other bots were Backfire, Starseeker, Silverstream, and Blacksin. Backfire was silver, purple, red, and red, Starseeker was Black, pink, and blue, Silverstream was Silver and cyan blue, and Blacksin was black and red._

_My new friends and I set off for the speech Megatronus had prepared. The stage set in the middle of the city had Megatronus on it, who's optics gazed over the crowd. My purple optics flicked over to Beatdrop who was making a pathway to the front of the stage so we could get a greater view of the inspirational leader._

_My dented and scratched armor clanked as I slid my large frame through the crowds of 'bots. My frame towered over all of the others as I stood if front of the crowd. I snapped my helm up when I felt optics on me. I glanced around to see Megatronus himself looking at me. My purple optics widen, glowing a bit brighter. I looked down, energon rushing to my faceplates as a blush. "Optima, Megatronus' speech is about to start!" Informed Silverstream. I nodded looking up to see the said mech gazing at me, but he shook his helm and looked up, and to the crowds as he stepped towards the microphone._

_"Greetings, my fellow cybertronians! I am here today to put an **END** to the caste systems! I have been in these systems and they were horrible! We had no freedom of self determination! Well I say Freedom of self-determination is the right of all sentient beings!" He called out, raising his clenched servo to the skies. I raised my own along with my nine other friends. My optics were surprisingly the brightest I had ever felt them be._

_Maybe it was because I agreed with his opinion..._

* * *

**END OF PART ONE MY PEEPS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD!**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories: Part 2

**As you all know, I have narrowed my Poll down! Hope to see more reviews and votes!**

**Optimus: 10**

**Megatron: 11**

**I have been super happy because of you all! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Also, I want to personally thank I Am The Silver Lining for letting me use her OC, who is MoonStrider/Lunarmis! Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Previously on Transformers: The Lost Prime**

_I remember... "My sparkling... I have not seen you since you remained neutral along with the others..." He whispered. I froze, getting another memory rush._

* * *

_I had never felt love... not even having compassionate emotions in itself until I met Ratchet. My was is full of pain and sorrows.. having lost my carrier, or mother, and dealing with the constant abuse and slavery of my old Sire, or father._

_He had always said I was a waste of a creation, and that a sparkling like me should have never been created at all!_

_Yet_,_ I still had tread on, my pedes sore from walking and my deep purple optics dim in tiredness of the abuse and pain, wanting to give up on myself and finally collapse into myself. But Primus knows how much it takes for that... it could take vorns... the thought of offlining myself makes me want to purge my tanks, yet it is somehow a doorway to freedom of my spirit and soul._

* * *

_My dented and scratched armor clanked as I slid my large frame through the crowds of 'bots. My frame towered over all of the others as I stood if front of the crowd. I snapped my helm up when I felt optics on me. I glanced around to see Megatronus himself looking at me. My purple optics widen, glowing a bit brighter. I looked down, energon rushing to my faceplates as a blush. "Optima, Megatronus' speech is about to start!" Informed Silverstream. I nodded looking up to see the said mech gazing at me, but he shook his helm and looked up, and to the crowds as he stepped towards the microphone._

_"Greetings, my fellow Cybertronians! I am here today to put an **END** to the caste systems! I have been in these systems and they were horrible! We had no freedom of self determination! Well I say Freedom of self-determination is the right of all sentient beings!" He called out, raising his clenched servo to the skies. I raised my own along with my nine other friends. My optics were surprisingly the brightest I had ever felt them be._

_Maybe it was because I agreed with his opinion..._

* * *

**Present time in Flashback**

_I hadn't known one 'bot can cause so much... pain and destruction. It brought waves of memories of abuse my old Sire, Firerun, had done. My physical wounds from him healed, leaving permanent scratches on my armor... but the mental scratches... they never healed. Constant nightmares of him beating me and scratching me severely. Megatronus, now Megatron, did this... to think, I had a crush on him... but parts of me still love him. I didn't join his faction, nor did my group. But my spark still went out to him..._

_ Later on in my life, my group and I had agreed to make our own faction named... The Shadowbots. But, we had figured out one thing... we were all related... by being disciples of The One. But... there was something else...__We had met the most evil being created... Galactus... He had created the Deadslayers... the faction who kills for the thrill and fun of it. They were all killers, but there was one more 'bot... who was a mercenary. Necroblade. He only kills for money and whoever pays the most... he works for. We never hired him, though. _

_After we met them, they declared war on our faction, and we both decided to keep our war secret so none can interfere. __But... one 'bot found out about our war... Lunarmis._

_Lunarmis was roaming at the time. The Shadowbots and I were in a deathly battle, canons whirring and blades clashing. I think she found us because of the sound. "Die Optima Prime!" Galactus growled, his sadistic yellow optics glowing brightly in anger. "NEVER!" I screamed, dodging and bashing my servo into his faceplates. "GAHHH! You will pay for that!" He snarls, charging at me with his canon and sword ready. I dodged only to see a silver and black femme with blue accents. Because I was destracted, I was gashed in the faceplates by Galactus. I clenched my dentas and slashed my 19ft tall sword at him, getting his shoulder-plates._

_He snarled, clenching his servos as he roared, "DEADSLAYERS! Retreat!" as he charged through a yellow groundbridge. I slumped my shoulderplates and vented, but looked over to the seemingly familiar 'bot. "Who... are you?" I asked, tilting my blue helm. "The name is Lunarmis." She said, crossing her servos. I froze, looking at her with wide purple optics. "Y-your Lunarmis..? One of the Disciples of The One...?" I questioned. She looked at me in disbelief, as if I shouldn't have known that. "Yeah... why?!" She replied, raising her optic-brow in questioning. "Err... Were disciples of The One also..." I said as if it was obvious. She looked at me again in disbelief. "How...?" _

_"Dunno! We just are!" Beatdrop said, her silver and black armor with gold accents glinting in Alpha Centari's rays of light. Treblecleff walked over, her white armor with black accents glinting. Lunarmis looked at them strangely. "Who are you?" She asks. "I'm Beatdrop, and this here is Treblecleff. We were known as the 'Melody twins' back in the Iacon and Kaon." She said, gesturing to the femme next to her as her silver visor glinted mischievously. "Nice to meet 'cha." Lunarmis said as Starwave and Flashwave along with Blacksin, Silverstream, Redrose, Starseeker, and Backfire. "My name is Optima Prime, we are the secret faction named the Shadowbots." I informed. Lunarmis looked like she was about to bust out laughing. "If you're a secret, then why are you telling me of you?" she chuckled. "Because you are related to us, and family does not keep secrets from each other." I said, smiling._

_Later on, Lunarmis decided to join our faction, making our numbers rise to 11. I had made her the therapist and trainer of the Shadowbots as we had ventured on in the universe, crossing through galaxies and universes... until the battle called 'The battle of Centari', which caused me to be split from my team and thrown across the galaxy, to the planet called 'Earth'... where I lost everything... even my own memories..._

* * *

**YAY! I'm finished explaining her history! :)**


End file.
